An alleyway into my heart
by Lauronica Mars
Summary: Laura is running late to school and hears a yell from an alley. She goes to help and finds none other than the resident school badass, Carmilla.
1. chapter 1

**AN: I'm uploading this on my phone so no line breaks. Anyway, I hope you like this story. Since the movie is out we'll be deprived of new stuff for a long time. So i'm tryingmy hand at this. Hope you enjoy Nerds! (I don't own these chracters or Carmilla, but you knew that)**

Laura Eileen Hollis, below average height, very good build, and all around super nerd. She loves school, has some amazing friends, and wants to be a journalist. Laura Eileen Hollis is currently...running late to school, thanks to a protective dad, and a very broody girl in an alley.

"Shit Shit Shit" Laura mutters. " I can't believe i'm going to be late on the first day." Running through the streets, just barely avoiding the cars passing by.

"Get off me you prick!"

Laura hears what seems to be a scream come from the alley. She debates on going to help before she quickly rushes off into that direction.

"I'm already late, a few more minutes won't hurt right?" she says, stopping in front of the alley. There's three big men in baggy clothing surrounding a person on the floor. They have hair covering their face so she can't see who it is.

"Alright girly-" So this person is a girl! Laura thinks. "-I'll ask you one more time to give me what I want. I suggest you take my generosity and agree." The man in front says. He has a gruff voice with an accent Laura can't quite place.

"Fuck. Off." The girl on the ground says. She can't see the girl but she feels like she knows the voice.

"That's it. You asked for it. Boys, get her up."

The other two men grab both sides of the girl and drag her up the wall. The main guy cracks his knuckles and prepares a punch. The girl doesn't even flinch when she see's the man winding back.

Realizing that she should do something Laura drops her bags and runs into the alley.

"Hey! Back off of her!" She yells, gaining all the mens' attention.

The man lowers his hand and grins. "Oh boys. Look at this little girl. What're you gonna do about it kid?"

"Why don't you come find out" Laura exclaims. Unsure of where this bout of reckless courage came from she gets into a fighting position.

"You don't know what you're getting into kid."

He rushes at her pulling back for a punch. Laura promptly blocks the punch and flips him onto his back. Flipping him over, she grabs his arm and starts to twist. The man groans out in pain as his friends run off, leaving the girl crumpled on the ground.

"I trained in Krav Maga for years. Now tell me what you're doing with this girl." Laura exclaims.

The man groans in pain before rushing put a quick "She owes me money!"

"Not anymore she doesn't. If I find out you or any of your friends touch her I will personally find you." She says. A threatening Laura is a terrifying Laura. This man agrees.

"Y-yes ma'am" He cries in pain as she gives his arm one more twist before letting go. He gets up and rushes out of the alley and down the street.

Laura smiles proudly and gives herself a congrats before realizing there is still a wounded girl on the ground next to her.

"Oh Hufflepuff! Are you okay!" Laura says kneeling towards the girl. She has dark brownish hair and is in a black RUSH t-shirt and black ripped jeans.

Laura goes to move the hair out of the girl's face before her hand is pushed back.

"I'm fine." She says roughly.

The mystery girl looks up and her hair moves away, revealing brown eyes and an all too familiar frown.

"Carmilla?" Laura asks in shock. That's where she knew the voice! Carmilla is the resident school badass. Cutting class, getting in fights, playing all the girls in school.

"That's my name cutie. Don't wear it out." Carmilla teases. Her lips curling into a smirk.

"C-cu? Oh. Uhm. Uhh. I-I mean. Right. Are you actually uh, actually alright?"

"Yeah. I've been through worse. I'm alright." Carmilla says with a sigh.

Laura watches Carmilla pull herself off of the ground, using the wall for support.

"Hey, are you going to school?" Laura asks.

"That depends. Are you gonna be there?" Carmilla asks, a flirty tone in her voice.

"Y-yes?" Laura stutters out, a rosy tint staining her cheeks.

"Then I guess we'll find out cutie. Though, it's half past 8, so you missed first period." Carmilla says turning the corner from the alley.

"Dammit." Laura mutters, grabbing her things and thinking of a way to explain this to her dad.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Laura made it to school she had already missed first period, and the beginning of second. She rushed to her class hoping to sneak in without being noticed. She waited for her teacher to be facing the board before she snuck into the class and towards her seat.

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Hollis."

Shit.

Laura slowly turns around to face Mr. Vordenburg standing in the front of the class.

"Uhhh. Ha ha, uhm. Funny story…" Laura starts.

"I don't want to hear it. Take your seat and don't let this happen again." Vordenburg turns back to the board and continues writing down the lesson plan.

Laura slunks to her seat and sits down. Pulling out her History binder she can see people snickering at her.

"Quiet!"

Laura's head bolt up from hearing Vordenburg shout. The class quiets down and continues writing down the notes. Laura props her head on her fist and daydreams about Carmilla in the alley.

" _What was that cutie thing about?_ " Laura thinks.

" _What she hitting on me?_ No. That can't be it. _Well then what was that comment about going to school if she went then?_ I don't know me. If I did I wouldn't be having this internal conflict!

 _But what abo-_ "

 ** _BANG_**

Laura's internal monologue is cut short as she hears a loud bang. Looking towards the noise she sees Carmilla standing near the door. An unimpressed and annoyed look upon her face.

"Ah, Miss Karnstein. So good to see you." Vordenburg says sarcastically.

"How may I help you."

"I'm here for Laura. She's needed in the office." Carmilla states.

"I see. Alright. Miss Hollis, even though you've been here for five minutes, you may go."

Even through Laura's shock she looks sheepishly towards Vordenburg before grabbing her things and heading towards Carmilla.

"Later Vordy" Carmilla says, a smirk pulling at her mouth.

"Carm-" Vordenburg starts before Carmilla closes the door on him.

Carmilla and Laura walk silently down the hallway. It takes a few minutes before she realizes that they aren't heading towards the office, but instead towards the parking lot.

"Uhhhm. This isn't the way to the office." Laura says nervously. She's very confused on what's happening.

"You could say that cutie. Let's say we're taking the long way around." Humor tinting Carmilla's voice.

"Okaaayyyy. If you say so. But, uhm, where are we actually going? Like, right now."

By this time they've made it into the parking lot and are in front of a black sports car. Carmilla unlocking the car and heading towards the driver's seat.

"Well creampuff. **We.** Are going towards a thank you."


End file.
